choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Match, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Perfect Match, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (if you haven't played/finished Book 1) *Keep playing. *Go to Perfect Match, Book 1. Choice 1 (if you played ''Perfect Match, Book 1 ''before) *Import now! *Play without importing. Choice 2 *Female. *Male. Choice 3 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 *Face 5 *Face 6 Choice 4 (Female) *Sugar and Spice (��15) *Midnight Twist (��15) *Amethyst Aurora (��20) *Raven *Honey Blonde *Scarlet *Wavy Ombre *Short Bob *Medium Curly Choice 5 (Female) *Coast to Coast (��20) *Monochrome *Ocean Drive Choice 6 *This look is perfect! *Let's try something else. (Back to Choice 3) *I want to change my gender. (Back to choice 2) Chapter One: Set In Motion Choices Choice 1 *During our battle with Eros? (Correct) *When Eros kept us in separate cells? (No effect) *When he first visited Eros's office in New York? (No effect) Although first answer is correct it doesn't have any effect. Choice 2 *Have you received any new instructions from Eros? (No effect) *Where is Eros keeping Damien? (No effect) Choice 3 *Cheer up Dames with a night out. (�� 12) *Call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *How are you handling knowing you're... not Damien? (No effect) *Do you think Damien's alright? (No effect) *You guys even drink the same stuff. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *How smart and perceptive he is. (No effect) *His dry humor and charm. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *''Hayden''. (No effect) *Sloane. (No effect) *Nadia. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I trust you. We all do. (No effect) *You're not just a Match. (No effect) ( ) Choice 4 *After we pull off our rescue mission. (No effect) *And besides, Parisians love you! (No effect) Choice 5 *You've survived so much danger? (No effect) *Of all the traveling? *You want to live your best life? Choice 6 *Go shopping and visit the Arc with Hayden! (�� 20) *Take a rain check. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *''Tres chic!'' (No effect) *So damn stunning. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *The beautiful architecture. (No efect) *The history behind this place. (No effect) *This moment, right here, With you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Mostly worried about Damien. (No effect) *Getting tired of living in limbo. (No effect) *Constantly preoccupied by everyone's wellbeing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss Hayden. (No Effect) *Thank Hayden. (No effect) Choice 7 *Damien is alive. (No effect) *What the hell do we do? (No effect) *This is clearly a trap. (No effect) Choice 8 *Would've picked up on this mistake. (No effect) *Has underestimated us. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Perfect Match